Without A Goodbye
by lacey24
Summary: “He was right next to me, I should have seen it. I-I should have seen it coming. I should have stopped it. It should be me that everyone’s searching for, not him. That spell never should have hit him."


The Order was all sitting in the meeting room with one hope: that he would walk through the door unharmed. Nobody knew what to do or say. This day was supposed to be a day they would never forget, instead, it turned into one they never wanted to remember.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all preparing for what was about to happen. They were all pacing the hall outside the meeting room in Grimmuald Place, awaiting the arrival of the rest of the Order. Tonight was the night that Voldemort would be no more.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Ya Ron?"

"What do you think is gonna happen tonight?"

"I dunno, but Voldemort is gonna pay for everything that he's ever done. That I do know."

"I just hope that we don't lose any more people in tonight's battle. We've all lost so much already, I don't think that anybody can stand any more funerals and empty chairs." Hermione looked out the window at the rain falling down.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be okay. Im going to make sure of that." Harry walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug. Ron heard the snap that signaled them that the Order was arriving. The three walked into the meeting room fully prepared for whatever happened tonight. The only thing they weren't prepared for, was what nobody thought would happen, what did happen.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

"He was right next to me, I should have seen it. I-I should have seen it coming. I should have stopped it. It should be me that everyone's searching for, not him. That spell never should have hit him."

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

Once everyone had arrived, they were told where they were supposed to be and with who. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all supposed to go straight for him. They were to go up into the tower of the Malfoy manor and kill Voldemort. Everybody else had to make sure that the three of them got there without being harmed. Everyone received their positions and then they apperated to the manor. The Malfoy's had been hiding Voldemort for almost a year.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

Death Eaters were everywhere, but the three still managed to push by and make there way to the tower. They made their way up the stairs, and stopped once they got to the door.

"Whatever happens here tonight, just remember that you guys are my best friends and I don't know what I would have done without you." He looked at Ron & Hermione and smiled.

"Don't worry Harry, we know."Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"We've _always_ known" Ron hugged his best friend.

Harry opened the door and the three cautiously walked in. The room was very quiet, it was dark, and gloomy, and their was at least an inch of dust covering everything. Their was no sight of anyone in the room at the moment, or that anyone had been there in the past few years.

"And _this_ is supposed to be where they were hiding him? In this filthy, dirty-"

"Shut up! You are a disgrace to purebloods everywhere!" The voice of Voldemort echoed throughout the room.

"And what would you know about it? You're only a half-blood yourself!" Harry spat back.

"Well, at least im better than your little mud-blood girlfriend."

"I wouldn't be so sure!" Hermione glared at the corner of the room and shot a spell at it. "_Crucio!" _All of a sudden, Voldemort appeared, he was shaking and kneeling on the ground, screaming in agony. While he was getting up, Harry walked over to him, preparing for a battle he had been waiting 7 years for. Voldemort stood up and the two started fighting.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were starting to walk toward them and help when 5, maybe 6 Death Eaters walked in. Ron and Hermione immediately started fighting. By the time there was only 1 Death Eater left, they were both covered in a significant amount of blood. The Death Eater looked straight at Ron and suddenly, he was on the ground, unconscious.

"I've been waiting for the day I would get to fight the mud-blood."

"You! Don't think that you're going to get away with what you just did."

Hermione was shouting at Luscious Malfoy to be heard over the shouts of Harry and Voldemort. Before he could even mutter _expeliarmous, _she had already jinxed him and was starting to help Harry. With the two of them fighting against one, the Dark Lord was dead in a matter of minutes. Hermione ran over to Ron and was starting to help him up when Malfoy stood up from where he had landed.

"You're going to pay for that one, Mud-blood."

He aimed his wand at Hermione and muttered a curse, worse than the Avada Kedavra. Harry saw this out of the corner of his eye and screamed for Hermione to move. He ran over and tried to get her out of the way.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

"Hermione-"

"Don't Ron. No matter what you say, its not going to bring him back. He's gone Ron, and its...its all my f-fault." She leaned her head on Ron's shoulder and cried. She cried not just for Harry, but for everyone who died because of this war.


End file.
